bigbrotheronlinegame12fandomcom-20200214-history
Dallas
Dallas has played in 4 seasons 3, Allstars, 6 and 10 Dallas was originally a houseguest on Season 3. He came in to the house being the youngest of the group, at age 13. He quickly made an alliance with Chasyn, Sophia, and Jason. The alliance went far, and Dallas continued playing the quiet under the radar game, until one week, Dallas and Jason decided that Chasyn and Sophia were huge threats to win. They decided to turn on them, however after lots of unfortunate things happened, Dallas was evicted over Sophia at the end of the week in a close 47% vs. 53% vote, and at the time, was the most voted for poll on the site. This record was held until it was broken late in to the next season. When Dallas returned on finale night, he voted for Jason to win season 3, his one vote cost Sophia the game. Dallas has openly said, that while Jason was his closest ally during the game, he wishes he vote Sophia, as he wanted to see Sophia win more than Chasyn, the eventual winner. Dallas was then invited back in to All-Stars as the wildcard for Season 3, alongside Jason, Sophia, and Chasyn, the top three. However, due to personal issues, and just interest in the game, Dallas chose to walk out of the house in Week 3, while nominated. It was later revealed that he would have been evicted anyways. Dallas returned as a veteran player in Season 6, determined to redeem himself after his All-Stars performance. Unfortunately, Dallas had stepped on a few toes early in the game, and being a veteran, was targeted quite heavily. Dallas was evicted in the first week for being a veteran, and not well-liked amongst the house. Once again, Dallas came back in Season 10 for one more shot at winning. Disappointed with his last two performances, he was determined to make it far, and if not win. He quickly decided to play the under the radar game. Pre-game, he already formed an alliance with the other returnee's, under the reasoning that they would quickly be targeted. However, this alliance was quickly falling apart, and Dallas decided to jump ship. He aligned himself with who would be his closest two allies throughout the game, Michael and Jacob. Dallas noticed early on that Michael would sometimes lack the filter between his brain and his mouth, and felt that he would be a good meat shield should his alliance ever be targeted. Luckily, it turned out that Michael was not that bad of a player, and was quickly amassing allies with his charisma. Dallas decided that he would let Michael be the supposed head of the dragon, but would make sure that himself still had a strong voice in the alliance. Throughout the game Dallas had quick alliances with Saxon, Haydon, Alex, Alec, Summer, Moises, and Jorge. Dallas also pulled off one of the biggest blindsides during the season, when he convinced Michael to target Adam, for the sake of seeing how much power Dallas had over the house. In the end, Dallas made it very far while playing a quiet game, but was taken out at the final four, with reasoning that he had quite a strong jury following, and had played a strong game. Dallas voted for Jorge to win season 10. Seasons Season 3: 7th place All-Stars 1: 14th place Season 6: 13th place Season 10: 4th place Competitions Season 3: Hoh: 2 Pov: 2 Allstars: Hoh: 0 Pov: 0 Season 6: Hoh; 0 Pov: 0 'Season 10: ' Hoh: 1 Pov: 0 Voting Season 3 ????? Allstars ????? Season 6 Season 10